Crowdsourcing
[table des matières ] Sommaire Les étudiants ci-dessous sont responsables de la rédaction d'un sommaire de longueur variable. Ils peuvent aussi coordonner le travail des spécialistes de contenu (données, articles et autres sources). Inspirez vous du chapître du livre . Sophie Bouchard, Christine Rivest, Rokia Doumbia, Luc Spinner (Brouillon) Le terme Crowdsourcing a été véritablement popularisé en 2006 par Jeff Howe, avec la définition suivante : "Technological advances in everything from product design software to digital video cameras are breaking down the cost barriers that once separated amateurs from professionals. Hobbyists, parttimers, and dabblers suddenly have a market for their efforts, as smart companies in industries as disparate as pharmaceuticals and television discover ways to tap the latent talent of the crowd. The labor isn’t always free, but it costs a lot less than paying traditional employees. It’s not outsourcing; it’s crowdsourcing."[1] Les prochains paragraphes résumeront les propos du livre eMarketing : The essential guide to digital marketing de Rob Stokes and the Minds of Quirk. 'Fonctionnement' Dans un article de 2007, Josh CATONE à identifié 4 types de Crowdsourcing : L’invention, la création, l’organisation et la prédiction. *''Invention '': l’idée ici c’est de faire participer une communauté de marque pour s’approvisionner en idées pour par exemple stimuler le développement d’un nouveau produit ou d’un produit déjà existant. Il y a beaucoup d’exemple comme celui de Dell qui explique l’importance du Crowdsourcing dans la création de nouvelle idée. Cependant, il faut se méfier car le Crowdsourcing peut avoir des effets négatifs, certains auteurs mettent en garde contre le «cheap labor » . De plus, cette pratique demeure mitigée car les consommateurs ont généralement de bonnes idées mais difficiles à implanter . *''Création'' : l’idée ici c’est d’avoir une plate-forme déjà existante et indépendante sur internet où les gens du monde entier puissent contribuer au travail ou étayer certain argument. Wikipedia est le meilleur exemple de Crowdsourcing sur le web. Il y a beaucoup de statistique sur Wikipedia qui nous permettent de voir qui sont les utilisateurs et comment les projets ont évolués . Cependant, il faut nuancer cet avantage car les contributions sur Wikipedia par exemple sont en diminution. Nous pouvons dire que «Wikipedia est à la croisée des chemins ». La générosité de contribution via ce système n’est plus aussi efficace qu’il y a quelque année. (Pour certaine plate forme) *''Organisation'' : une méthode de Crowdsourcing différente ou la communauté est chargée de classer des informations en termes de pertinence et de popularité. C’est un système ou les utilisateurs notent des pages Web, des vidéos, des produits par exemple. Ce Crowdsourcing peut agir donc comme un moteur de recommandation grâce à la communauté. *''Prédiction'' : l’idée ici est de prévoir des tendances en consultant la communauté. Des millions de têtes c’est toujours mieux qu’une seule. Cependant, il faut que le Crowdsourcing respecte certaines règles pour prédire les tendances de marché ou de nouveau produit. Pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du Crowdsourcing je vous invite à cliquer sur ce lien pour bien cerner le sujet et ainsi comprendre les similarités et les différences entre le Crowdsourcing et les «open source software». 'Le fonctionnement en entreprise' Dans le milieu de l’entreprise, il y a trois façons différentes d’utiliser le Crowdsourcing. La première utilisation 'en entreprise, c’est pour le développement de produit. Le but est de développer l’écoute et le dialogue pour améliorer les produits existants ou en créer de nouveau. L’interaction et le marketing participatif sont donc justifiables pour différente raison pour l’entreprise. *'La deuxième utilisation est orientée vers la création de nouveau business et les initiatives. Cela peut permettre de connecter les gens qui ont les idées avec ceux qui peuvent fournir le financement. Un sondage auprès de directeur prouvent que le Crowdsourcing au niveau du business a un effet bénéfique. Ce sondage met en avant que le Crowdsourcing permet de connecter les créatifs et ceux qui peuvent financer un projet. *'La troisième utilisation' du Crowdsourcing au niveau des entreprises, c’est principalement au niveau de la communication. L’objectif est d’utiliser le Crowdsourcing pour faire passer un message publicitaire, une idée ou encore pour savoir comment faire passer un message publicitaire en demandant l’avis de la communauté. La vidéo éditée par TheBlogTV vous permettra de voir l’évolution fulgurante du phénomène du Crowdsourcing et de son utilisation au sein d’une entreprise. Le Crowdsourcing va bouleverser les méthodes de travail dans l’entreprise dans les années à venir. De plus, si nous regardons plus loin, le Crowdsourcing n’est pas uniquement utilisé dans le domaine de l’entreprise. Ainsi, l’utilisation des communautés peut servir à des fins humanitaires . Il y a donc une certaine puissance du Crowdsourcing que ce soit au niveau professionnel ou humain. 'Gestion d'une campagne de ''crowdsourcing Par : Sophie Bouchard Une campagne dite de crowdsourcing peut être gérée de deux manières soit : #'''Contrôle central : Le processus sera contrôlé par une force, habituellement l'entreprise, qui définira le processus en entier et qui guidera les idées. #'Contrôlé par la communauté ': Dans ce type de gestion, le résultat final est créé par la communauté. Il est donc possible de supposer que plus celle-ci est grande, meilleur sera le résultat final puisque plus d'idées auront été soumises. Il est important de comprendre que dans tous les cas, ce sont les usagers et la communcauté web qui sont le coeur du projet. D'ailleurs, dans un concepts de crowdsourcing, la communauté devrait être considérée comme l'atout le plus important d'une plate-forme de crowdsourcing puisqu'elle est essentiellement une unité économiquement productive (Stokes, 2011). Un autre aspect important du crowdsourcing est de comprendre pourquoi les communautés sont intéressées à s'allier à un projet et quels sont leurs motivations personnelles. Parmi ces motivations, il est possible de mentionner que les gens sont intéressés à la marque, qu'ils ont une affinité avec celle-ci ou encore qu'ils sont intéressés à obtenir un meilleur produit ou service que celui présentement offert. Dans tous les cas, on remarque que le consommateur doit sentir le désir d'aider l'entreprise. Avantages et inconvénients d'une campagne de crowdsourcing Par : Sophie Bouchard Bien que le crowdsourcing soit une tactique de marketing très efficace pour permettre aux entreprisees de communiquer avec leurs clients, certains inconvénients sont également présents. À cet effet, une liste des avantages et des inconvénients de ce type de marketing sera présentée ci-dessous (Stokes, 2011). AVANTAGES : *Le fait de laisser la propriété de la marque au consommateur encourage la participation de celui-ci. *La collaboration interdisciplinaire apporte de nouveaux entrants. *Les individus offrent à l'entreprise des occasions et des connexions qui n'existaient pas auparavant. *Les problèmes peuvent être explorés problèmes peuvent être explorés à bas prix et souvent très rapidement. *Souvent, un client paye pour des résultats et seulement pour ce qui est utilisé. *L'entreprise peut obtenir un plus grand horizon de talent et d'intelligence que ce qui pourrait être présent au sein de ses propres ressources. *Les organisations peuvent gagner des indices de valeurs sur les désirs de leurs clients désirs de leurs clients. INCONVÉNIENTS : *Plusieurs clients n'ont pas de connaissancespas de connaissances sur l'établissement d'une stratégie viable et, dans quelques cas, ont très peu de contrôle sur la valeur de production, particulièrement si le résultat final du projet est complété. *Pour ce qui est du travail de spécification, par opposition à la simple expression d'une idée, le ratio de risque / récompense est assez haut. Non seulememt cette façon de faire profite des efforts d'un individu, mais il peut mener au travail d'une qualité moindre. *Les questions juridiques sont souvent oubliées et l'IP du travail d'un individu n'est pas pris en compte avec des contrats écrits, des accords de non-divulgation, des accords d'employés ou des termes d'accords avec les employés du crowdsourcing. *La fiabilité de ce qui est écrit peut être quelque peu changée par Internet. *Les coûts additionnels peuvent être nécessaires pour apporter un projet à une conclusion acceptable, *Un projet de crowdsourcing peut échouer en raison du manque de motivation financière ou de récompenses. En conséquence, un projet peut être soumis à une plus petite quantité de participants, être de qualité moindre, obtenir des participants ayant un manque d'intérêt personnel envers le projet, des barrières linguistiques ou la difficulté de gérer un projet de crowdsourcing à grande échelle. *Un crowdsourcer ''peut avoir des difficultés à garder une relation de travail avec la communauté tout au long de son projet. Il y a donc danger que des employés du ''crowdsourcing aient l'impression que la marque profite de leur temps ou de leurs compétences. Données Chaque étudiant doit identifier une source de données, récentes et fiables, en relation avec le thème de cette entrée. Il en présente, dans son sommaire, les chiffres les plus importants et incorpore un lien vers la source. {C {C Mathieu Latouche, Audrey Garon, Papa Birahim Gueye, Bianca Auclair, Samantha Borosiewicz, Maya Bellavance Parent, Sabrina Bouchard, François Fournier, Stephanie Boun, Frederic Gouverneur, Caroline Roosen, Isabelle Rouleau 'Samantha Borosiewicz' Le marketing participatif pour développer l'écoute et le dialogue Le Journal du Net, 6 avril 2010 thumb|Raisons invoquées pour mener des opérations collaboratives Cette étude nous révèle les différentes raisons mises en avant par les directeurs marketing pour''' justifier l'utilisation d'un marketing participatif', auprès de leurs clients. En effet, 79% des entreprises déclarent réaliser des actions de marketing participatif, dans le but de développer la proximité entre la marque et le consommateur et, 78% afin d'être plus à leur écoute. La troisième raison évoquée par les entreprises est, à 47%, d'améliorer leurs produits ou services. 'Audrey Garon '''Crowdsourcing Statistics via Mashable Il s'agit d'un diaporama exposant les résultats d'un sondage mené du 6 au 22 octobre 2010 auprès de directeurs d'entreprise concernant le crowdsourcing et les médias sociaux. Il ressort que parmi les répondants, 44 % ont eu recours au crowdsourcing et 95 % de ces derniers admettent que cela a eu un effet bénéfique pour leur compagnie. De ceux qui ne l'ont pas utilisé, 43 % croient toutefois que le crowdsourcing pourrait être un avantage pour leur entreprise. Diaporama http://synergisticdigitalmarketing.wordpress.com/2011/02/24/crowdsourcing-statistics-via-mashable/ 'Sabrina Bouchard' Some Crowdsourcing Search Stats Source : The Crowdsourcing Blog (Lien DropBox) Cet article présente deux statistiques fort intéressantes sur le crowdsourcing, illustrés à l’aide de graphiques. D’une part, l’auteur a voulu vérifier si l’attrait grandissant pour le crowdsourcing se reflétait au niveau des termes de recherche. Tel qu’anticipé, le terme «crowdsourcing » connait une ascension fulgurante, davantage marquée depuis l’année 2009. Le nombre de recherches a quadruplé depuis ses débuts en 2006. D’autre part, l’intérêt pour le crowdsourcing semble se déplacer au cours des années. Alors que la tendance se faisait initialement davantage ressentir aux USA, l’intérêt se fait maintenant davantage ressentir aux Pays-Bas, suivie par les USA et le Canada. Sur les 10 pays accordant le plus d’intérêt au crowdsourcing, basé sur les recherches Google, 6 sont des pays européens et 2 des pays africains. Stéphanie Boun ''' '''Crowdsourcing evolution Vidéo éditée par TheBlogTV, Crowdsourcing evolution (2011) sur le site de crowdsourcing.org : Site Internet Cette vidéo permet de montrer l'’évolution fulgurante du phénomène' de crowdsourcing puisqu’en 2011, 6 150 000 pages font référence à ce phénomène sur google. En plus d’expliquer ce qu’est le crowdsourcing on y apprend le pouvoir qu’il représente pour les entreprises : 25% des recherches des 20 plus grandes marques du monde sont liées au contenu généré par les utilisateurs puisque 34% des blogger donnent leur avis sur les produits et les marques et qu’il y a plus de 30 millions d’avis partagés par mois. 'François Fournier ' Wikipédia à la croisée des chemins GALL Sophie, Le Soleil, 2011-08-15, Wikipédia à la croisée des chemins, Site Internet Cet article de journal mentionne que le nombre de contributeur à Wikipédia est en diminution, il est passé d’une moyenne de 90 000 contributeurs en mars 2011 à 82 000 en juin dernier. Le sommet historique était de 95 000 contributeurs. L’auteur attribue cette diminution au fait qu’il est difficile de créer de nouveaux articles, car ce site contient déjà 19,3 millions d’articles écrits en 282 langues différentes. De plus, on apprend que Wikipédia est visité par 400 millions de personnes chaque mois. Ces données proviennent d'une entrevue réalisée avec le fondateur de Wikipédia M. Jimmy Wales. Roosen Caroline ''' '''Externalisation ouverte et pérénnité Sommaire : Une étude française, réalisée par Lebraty (2009) auprès de 54 PME, révèle qu’environ 30% de leurs dirigeants connaissent le concept de Crowdsourcing. Ainsi, ceci s’avère être vrai pour 68% des PME dans le secteur informatique, 15% dans le secteur des bio-technologies et 8% des PME industrielles. De la même manière, 12% des PME du secteur informatique ont utilisé ce concept, contre 1% dans le secteur des bio-technologies et 2% pour les PME industrielles. LEBRATY, J.-F. (2009). Externalisation ouverte et pérénnité. Récupéré sur ce site Internet 'Papa Birahim GUEYE' Le crowdsourcing va bouleverser les méthodes de travail (lien) Cet article nous fait part de l’évolution du crowdsourcing ainsi que de son utilisation par les entreprises innovantes. Le crowdsourcing devient de plus en plus une stratégie importante pour les entreprises qui l’intègrent dans leur système de gestion. En effet il permet d’avoir les idées de plusieurs personnes physiquement éloignées mais virtuellement connectés. Ceci permet aux entreprises d’avoir le maximum d’informations. Les États Unis, Le Canada et la Grande Bretagne représentent les fers de lance de cette stratégie. Le phénomène est encore marginal dans les pays émergents tels que l’inde et le Brésil. À travers le crowdsourcing les questions importantes à se poser sont : · Quels sont les aspects de la vie de mes clients que je souhaiterais mieux comprendre et auxquels nous n’avons pas accès habituellement ? · Comment pourrions-nous inciter nos clients à nous en parler ? On peut mieux appréhender le phénomène à travers cet exemple: : Des géologues ont invité les internautes à partager des données à propos des cratères de la Lune sur une base de données commune. Une récente estimation révèle que plus d’un millier d’individus ont téléchargé plus 2 millions de photos de cratères de Lune. Les résultats provenant de “la foule” ont dépassé les attentes des géologues professionnels. 'Frédéric Gouverneur' Wikipédia est le meilleur exemple de crowdsourcing sur le web, et aussi la plus grande base de connaissance créer par les utilisateurs. Voici beaucoup de statistiques sur Wikipedia, qui nous permettes de voir qui sont les utilisateurs et comment le projet à évolué. L'étude du cas de Wikipédia est un bon exemple pour parler du crowdsourcing, de ces avantages et inconvénients ainsi que de la valeur ajouter par la comunauté. Parmis les nombreuses statistiques de cette article celle qui retient le plsu mon attention est cette dernière, qui propose un comparatif démographique selon l'utilisation et la contribution. Voici l'article en question. 'Maya Bellavance-Parent' The Value of Crowdsourcing: Can Users Really Compete with Professionals in Generating New Product Ideas? Journal of product innovation management vol. 29 iss.2 p.245-256 (Mars 2012), lien. La qualité des idées des professionnels dépasse-t-elle celle des utilisateurs? Une recherche effectuée auprès des professionnels et des usagers (n=52) dans le cadre d'un concours de générations d'idées sur les produits pour bébés a révélée que les idées des utilisateurs obtenaient clairement des scores plus élevés en moyenne, en terme de nouveauté et des avantages procurés pour les clients. Les statistiques indiquent que les idées crées par les professionnels ont une moyenne de seulement 2,12 en nouveauté et que celles des consomateurs est de 2,60. Pour ce qui est des bénéfices reçus du produits, les professionnels ont obtenu une moyenne de 1,86 et les consommateurs de 2,44. Pourtant ces idées étaient plus faibles en faisabilité, indiquant que les professionnels sont meilleurs pour dénicher des idées pouvant être développées plus facilement pour un produit-marché, avec une moyenne de 4,33 comparé aux usagers à 3,91. Par contre, les valeurs moyennes pour la faisabilité, en contraste frappant avec la nouveauté et les avantages, ont tendances à être beaucoup plus élevées. D'autre part, les statistiques de moyennes relativement fortes indiquent que la faisabilité ne constitue pas un goulot d'étranglement pour les idées sous-jacentes. Globalement, les idées des professionnels ont eu une moyenne de 16,75 et celle des utilisateurs avec 24,93. De plus, d'autres études dans le domaine des biens de grande consommation ont démontré que les utilisateurs plutôt que les fabricants étaient souvent les développeurs initiaux des produits devenu des projets commerciaux.Les études révèlent que les utilisateurs innovateurs sont souvent développeurs. Jusqu'à 30% des utilisateurs de ce type questionnés à ce jour ont répondu avoir déjà développé de nouveaux produits ou les avoir modifiés eux-mêmes. Le fait de générer des idées innovatrices serait en lien avec le fait d'avoir vécu une expérience reliée au produit, un problème avec son utilisation,avoir une bonne connaissance technique de ce type de produit et des produits connexes ou complémentaires, avoir des attentes pour de futures innovations quant à l'utilisation du produit et être de nature créative. Isabelle Rouleau Le miracle indien ou la puissance du nombre. Rapport : Learning from the pioneers of offshore outsourcing - Three innovations driven by Indian Outsourcing Service Providers , janvier 2012. Source : Crowdsourcing.org Sommaire : Dans un contexte de mondialisation, il n’est plus rare de voir les sociétés tirer profit des pays émergents. Face à un essor économique fulgurant, la croissance des fournisseurs de service de crowdsourcing en Inde a engendré une industrie qui contribue à 100 milliards $ du PIB. De plus, l’extension des réseaux de distribution est telle que cette industrie totalise 35% des exportations du pays. La forte culture entrepreneuriale et la compétitivité des entreprises indiennes a d’ailleurs permis de pénétrer de nouveaux marchés, faisant accroître le taux de croissance annuelle composé de 32% de 2004 à 2010, les revenus engendrés reposant autant sur des investissements étrangers que locaux. thumb|left|250px Il est aussi intéressant de noter qu’en raison des compétences développées, les secteurs des médias, des divertissements et des technologies représentent plus du ⅔ des revenus de l’industrie du crowdsourcing en 2011. thumb|left|250px Face au succès et au désir d’internationalisation de l’Inde, les marchés globaux n’ont d’autre choix que de revoir leur organisation du travail ainsi que leurs initiatives de mise en marché pour demeurer compétitives. Le concept de globalisation mondiale de la main-d’œuvre offerte permet d’élaborer de nouvelles initiatives qui limitent les frontières. La principale leçon léguée par le modèle indien concerne toutefois la manière dont sont transigées l’expertise et le capital humain des participants aux divers projets de crowdsourcing en entraînant une baisse des coûts de production tout en misant sur le partenariat. Articles scientifiques Chaque étudiant doit identifier un article scientifique pertinent via scholar.google.com et rédiger un sommaire d'un paragraphe. Ajouter un lien qui pointe vers la source. Michaël Bisson, Richard Matte, Stéphanie Girard-Caron, Kenza Sakout Andaloussi, Vicky Beaulieu, Cynthia Côté, Anne-Marie Delisle, Anne-Isabelle Gauvin, Poly Goy, Étienne Bellavance Martin, Izabel Toros Parnakyan, Charles-Frédéri Samson-Carrier, Sébastien Pigeon ---- 'Izabel Parnakyan' L’article aborde le crowdsourcing en tant qu’élément primordial, « processus d’institutionnalisation du mouvement » de l’open source. L’auteur décrit également celui-ci comme promettant une nouvelle organisation innovante pour un nouvel espace économique donné. En revanche, l’étude se base sur l’antagonisme entre espace économique et logiciels (ou solutions) open source. De fait, l’enjeu du présent article est de nous présenter en quoi le crowdsourcing a permis l’institutionnalisation de l’open source, en tant que référence dans la détermination d’un nouveau mode de gouvernance de l’organisation, rendant la communauté utilisatrice des forums web, par exemple, partie prenante des processus de décision de l’entreprise. Lien 'Daniel Brown' {C}BRABHAM, Daren C. (2008). Moving the crowd at iStockphoto: The composition of the crowd and motivations for participation in a crowdsourcing application. First Monday, Volume 13 No 6 - 2 Juin 2008. fichier pdf Cet article se penche sur la composition des contributeurs et leurs motivations. Pour se faire, on analyse un sondage en ligne réalisé auprès de contributeurs de la communauté iStockphoto. Les résultats révèlent que les caractéristiques démographiques des contributeurs sont très homogènes et qu'ils sont de haut niveau. L'article présente aussi comme résultats que les contributeurs recherchent majoritairement à faire de l'argent, à developper leur talents personnels et à avoir du plaisir. L'auteur avance aussi que cette étude pourrait aider la recherche sur le professionnallisme et l'investissement dans les communautés en ligne. 'Etienne Bellavance Martin' ANHAI DOAN, RAGHU RAMAKRISHNAN, AND ALON Y. HALEVY (2011); The practice of crowdsourcing is transforming the Web and giving rise to a new field.; site Internet Le crowdsourcing existe déjà depuis plusieurs années mais c’est vraiment depuis peu que les entreprises l’utilisent dans leurs stratégies marketing. Cette pratique permet entre autres de résoudre une grande variété de problèmes ainsi que relever plusieurs défis technologiques et sociaux. Cependant, avant d’effectuer un changement, il est important d’évaluer l’apport des contributeurs et leur crédibilité. En ce qui a trait l’'avenir', les auteurs de ce papier croient que le CS prendra trois directions, c’est-à-dire davantage de plateformes génériques, des applications plus simples à utiliser et finalement, permettre aux utilisateurs les moins doués (par exemple en logiciel) de pouvoir partager des idées plus complexes en simplifiant les méthodes. Poly Goy D. Brabham (2008) Crowdsourcing as a Model for Problem Solving. An Introduction and Cases. Convergence: The International Journal of Research into New Media Technologies Vol 14(1): 75–90; site Internet Cet article définit et explore la pratique et le rôle de crowdsourcing en discutant ses avantages et ses inconvénients, ses possibilités et son potentiel, en faisant attention de le distinguer du Open Source. Brabham nous présente trois études de cas d'entreprises qui l'utilisent de manière productive - Threadless, iStockphoto et InnoCentive - ainsi que plusieurs exemples pour l'expliquer. Finalement, l'article propose un agenda pour la recherche par le crowdsourcing. 'Djassam BOUIN' Vamshi Ambati, Stephan Vogel, Jaime Carbonell. Active Learning and Crowd-Sourcing for Machine Translation: {C}Cet article scientifique explore la possibilité d’utiliser le crowdsourcing pour établir un système automatisé de traduction afin de réduire les coûts liés à l’emploi d’experts du langage mais également afin d’obtenir des résultats plus pertinents pour les utilisateurs. site Internet Michael Bisson M. D. Poetz and M. Schreier (2010). Can users really compete with professionals in generating new products ideas? Journal of Product Innovation Management. -- lien PDF Cet article aborde la question du "croudsourcing" du point de vue des professionnels du marketing. Certains sont des plus positifs tandis que d'autre sont quelque peu sceptiques. Le problème majeur du "croudsourcing", c'est qu'il produit des idées qui sont très innovantes et qui apportent de grands bénéfices aux clients. Par contre, ces dernières ne tiennent pas compte de la fesabilité de l'idée. Suite à cette étude, la conclusion ressortie est que de manière générale les idées des consommateurs ont un meilleur score que celles des professionnels. Donc, le "croudsourcing" est une alternative pertinente qui devrait permettre de générer des nouvelles idées àfin de les soumettre aux professionnels de l'entreprise pour les transformer en prototypes. Anne-Marie Delisle L’étude du modèle du crowdsourcing est intéressante, puisque les consommateurs connaissent réellement leurs attentes et besoins en matière de produits et services et peuvent ainsi fournir des idées fort intéressantes aux gestionnaires marketing pour le développement de nouveaux attributs. Bien que les communautés de crowdsourcing aient une durée de vie relativement courte, l’étude empirique menée par Bayus au sujet de la communauté IdeaStorm de Dell est intéressante. Toutefois, cette étude révèle que des inspirateurs de séries sont davantage susceptibles de générer des idées qui seront implantées que les consommateurs. Ces derniers ont généralement d’excellentes idées, mais toutefois difficiles à implanter. Finalement, cette pratique demeure mitigée et doit être constamment alimentée pour être approvisionnée en idées nouvelles. Bayus, Barry L. 2012. «CROWDSOURCING NEW PRODUCT IDEAS OVER TIME: AN ANALYSIS OF DELL’S IDEASTORM COMMUNITY » site Internet Sébastien Pigeon Eric SCHENK, Claude GUITTARD (2009), Crowdsourcing: What can be Outsourced to the Crowd, and Why?; site Internet Dans cet article, les auteurs commencent par nous présenter leur propre définition du crowdsourcing en nous illustrant la diversité d'applications que nous pouvons en faire. Ensuite, ils nous présentent les similarités et les différences entre le crowdsourcing et les "open source software" (logiciels à source ouverte) où les utilisateurs peuvent changer ou améliorer un logiciel gratuitement sans avoir besoin de licence quelconque. En troisième lieu, on fait la lumière sur les tâches que peuvent combler le crowdsourcing, c'est-à-dire, des tâches routinières, complexes ou innovatrices. Enfin, on évalue quels seront les avantages du crowsourcing et si cela pourra toujours rester un outil efficace pour les organisations au fil du temps. 'Stéphanie Girard-Caron' Bernardo A. HUBERMAN, Daniel M. ROMERO et Fang WU ( 2009), Crowdsourcing, attention and productivity, Journal of Information Science. Suite à l'analyse d'une importante quantité de données provenant de Youtube, cet article démontre l'importance de l'attention comme élément de motivation des contributeurs dans une démarche de crowdsourcing. Les résultats démontrent une relation linéaire directe entre la productivité dans le processus de crowdsourcing et l'attention externe que le contenu publié suscite. La recherche démontre également qu'à un niveau de productivité modéré, les contributeurs ont tendance à se comparer à leurs pairs, tandis que cette comparaison externe tend à s'estomper lorsqu'un niveau de productivité significatif est atteint. Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source www pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Frédéric Fortin, Daniel Enrique Lobato Siu Chiu, Manon Piché, Julie St-Pierre, Jonathan Laliberté, Oulimata Ndoffa Niang, Gabrielle Gagnon, Christine Rivest, Louis-Daniel T.Bernier, Erika Fisseler, Vincent Douville, Oriane Aurélie Gbadoe 'Daniel Lobato' Worker Motivation in Crowdsourcing and Human Computation 'par Nicolas Kaufmann and Thimo Schulze Association for the Advancement of Artificial Intelligence – 2011 (www.aaai.org) 'lien Internet De nombreux systèmes informatiques utilisent le crowdsourcing pour recruter des travailleurs qualifiés. Le paiement de ces marchés est généralement très faible, et la collecte de données démographique montre que les participants sont très diverses. En plus, Il existe des facteurs extrinsèques et intrinsèques qui doivent être considérés dans le crowdsourcing. 'Vincent Douville' Crowdsourcing: A Million Heads is Better than One. '('source) Est-ce l’utilisation du crowdsourcing peut rendre la création d’un produit, la prédiction des marchés et l’organisation des données un succès? Selon cet article, certainement, mais seulement si le crowdsourcing respecte certaines règles : Respecter les contraintes, ultimement des décisions doivent être prises, la foule doit retenir son individualité et la foule est meilleure pour réviser du contenu que de le créer. 'Jonathan Laliberté' The myth of crowdsourcing: Crowds don't innovate, individuals do. Article du magazine Forbes. L'auteur explique que l'idée que nous avons du crowdsourcing est erroné. Il explique que ce ne sont pas les foules qui, en travaillant ensemble, innovent en travaillant ensemble, mais bien des personnes avec un talent dans un domaine quelconque qui indiviuellement trouvent des solutions. Article 'Anne-Isabelle Gauvin' Bayus B, 2012: CROWDSOURCING AND INDIVIDUAL CREATIVITY OVER TIME: 'THE DETRIMENTAL EFFECTS OF PAST SUCCESS' Les organisations sont plus qu’interessées par le modèle du crowdsourcing parce que les consommateurs sont motivés intrinsèquement à donner leurs idées créatives pour de nouveaux produits ou services. Plusieurs compagnies et entrepreneurs ont développé ce genre de système, même si c’était peu connu à ce jour (2010), et qu’on ne pouvait être certain de leur efficacité. La plupart des applications de crowdsourcing existent depuis peu, donc il est plus difficile de dresser le portrait de leur succès. L’étude empirique de Bayus sur le système pour l’IDEASTORM de Dell a révélé que la créativité individuelle est positivement reliée à la productivité, mais négativement relié au succès passé. Les individus productifs sont plus enclins à avoir des idées créatives, mais moins sujets à répéter leur créativité hâtive un coup que leurs idées ont été reconnues comme étant créatives. Ces recherches soulèvent la difficulté à maintenir un bon flot d’idées créatives provenant d’applications existantes de crowdsourcing, and met l’accent sur la nécessité d’avoir une meilleure compréhension du mécanisme de récompense dans ces systèmes. Source 'Oriane Auréle Gbadoe' Dans cette article , l'auteur nous explique que le " crowdsourcing" est un phénomène plutot ancien, mais qui devait être reconsidéré du fait des''' nouvelles formes prises', grace à Internet et à la multiplication des médias sociaux. Toujours selon ce dernier, la facilté d' Internet et des médias sociaux permettaient d' attteindre plus rapidement la foule et en grand nombre et par conséquent rendait le crowdsourcing plus rentable. Source 'Louis-Daniel T. Bernier' L’auteur a fait une petite recherche sur l’effet que pourrait avoir le crowdsourcing au '''niveau m'édicale. Cet article vient démontrer qu’il n’y a pas seulement des professionnels qui peuvent trouver des réponses. Ce qui ressort de la recherche c’est la rapiditéà laquelle les réponses ont été trouvé et l’efficacité des réponses. Cette petite recherche démontre également que l’effet social pourrait donner un coup de main au système de Santé. Source 'Julie St-Pierre' Le revers de la médaille Cet article dresse un portrait des effets négatifs que peut causer le Crowdsourcing. L’auteure soulève le fait que les entreprises fassent d’énormes économies d’échelle car lorsqu’elle lancent un projet dans la «foule », elles n’ont pas à assumer les frais de la main-d’œuvre : les contributaires ne sont pas des employés rémunérés de l’entreprise. Elles profitent ainsi du temps et du talent des Internautes sans offrir des compensations. Souvent, seulement quelques personnes pourront recevoir de l’argent suite à leurs idées. L’auteure met en garde contre le «cheap labor ». Source 'Christine Rivest' "The evolving workforce", une étude de Dell, explique l'importance du "crowdsourcing" dans les entreprises, surtout dans un contexte où le nombre de travailleurs tend à diminuer. Source 'Manon Piché' Par Cynthia van Sundert, March 20, 2012, Chaordix crowdsourcing part of global humanitarian effort to save lives of millions of mothers and newborns. Chaordix, utilise la puissance du crowdsourcing pour aider des organismes à travers le monde à acquérir une meilleure compréhension des affaires et à découvrir de nouveaux avantages concurrentiels mondiaux. Sous la supervision de Shelley Kuipers, fondatrice et PDG, ils ont réussi à trouver des solutions pratiques pour sauver des millions de vies de mères et de nouveau-nés dans de multiples pays en développement. Source Frédéric Fortin Dans son article How crowdsourcing is changing science le Boston Globe mesure l’impact grandissant du crowdsourcing sur la résolution des problèmes scientifiques. En effet, la surabondance d’information est une problématique que les experts peuvent adresser en faisant appel à la communauté. L’exemple du déchiffrement des parchemins démontre à quel point le temps de résolution d’un problème peut grandement diminuer à l’aide de cette stratégie. Bien sûr, cette réflexion distribuée ne se limite pas à l’analyse de données, mais peut également servir de redoutable outil de création!